


Vanaheim

by Darkgoddess1487



Series: Loki and Sigyn [2]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Loki - Freeform, Magic, Sibling Relationship, Sigyn - Freeform, more than looks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 12:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18699835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkgoddess1487/pseuds/Darkgoddess1487
Summary: The second meeting of Loki and Sigyn





	Vanaheim

**Author's Note:**

> I picture Sigyn as Katie McGrath

Years past since that first time Loki and Thor met Lady Sigyn of Vanaheim.  Currently, they were on tour of most of the Nine Realms with the All-Father and Thor’s friends.  They landed in Vanaheim.  They were not far from their landing point when a group of three people rode up on horseback.   Two of the group were men, with light color hair they where warriors it was easy to see. What was shocking was the third member of the trio.  It was a woman with raven color hair that was braided down her back.  She wore a tunic that was silver in color with silver metal corset around her middle and brown riding pants.  Her blue eyes sweep over the group before landing solely on Loki’s green eyes.  She wore a grin on her face.

            “Welcome to Vanaheim, All-Father, and Prince Thor and Prince Loki, and warriors. Please allow us to escort you to the palace.” Sigyn said.

            Sigyn’s deep blue cat-like eyes never left Loki’s eyes. The All-Father looked over at her and smiled. Then they continued on their way to the palace. Sigyn rode next to Loki from while. She had moved inside the group. One of the men was in front and the other rode at the back.  Loki looked over to her. She was beautiful. There was something about that caught and held Loki’s attention.   Loki was trying to place her.

            “Who are  you exactly and have we met?” Loki said.

            Sigyn looked over to Loki before she turned forward. She smiled.

            “Yes, we met my prince.  I’m Lady Sigyn.”

            “You’re a princess.”

            “I am”

            “Why ride out to meet us”

            “It’s fun to seek past the guards.”

            Sigyn looked back to Loki with a mischievous smile on her face. Loki grinned at in the same way. The rest of the ride was quiet.  Until they approached the palace when the guard noticed her with the group. They rode into the bailey.  They started to dismount, Iwaldi ran into the bailey. He walked right over to Sigyn.  He looked extremely upset.  She grinned over to Loki as she walked away.

* * *

 

            An hour later dinner was being served. Loki had not seen Sigyn since that morning.  King Njord walked into the room with a gorgeous woman on his arm. She had raven black hair that was perfectly styled to soft curls that were pulled away from her face. She had jeweled encrusted diadem on and jewels in her hair.  Her cat-like deep blue eyes looked at everyone.  Loki took one look at the woman and he knew who she was.   She was dress in purple floor length dress with a light blue overlay with long sleeves. Her full chest was nearly spilling out of the dress. She had gems hanging from her ears.

                  Fandral was shocked to see a large group of beautiful blondes following the shocking beauty with the king. Volstagg was focused on the food that was to come. Hogun was standing next to Thor. Hogun was silent as ever and he did not smile.  Sif stood out not only because she was a woman but she was dressed like a warrior.  A few of Odin Crimson Hawks were also present.   One of them was Theoric. He had long light brown hair and brown eyes. His eyes were locked on the woman on King Njord arm. He and Loki both wanted the same thing. King Njord walked over to All-Father.

                  “Welcome, Odin All-Father, please join us.” King Njord said.

                  King Njord let go of Sigyn arm.  Odin looked over to his sons mainly Thor.  Loki went to walk over to escort her but Hogun pushed Thor forward. He offered her his arm. She placed her hands in his.  Her eyes lingered on Loki’s.  Dinner was long and most boring thing Sigyn ever had to endure.  All Thor who sat down next to her was war and battles.  But in Sigyn mind, once you heard one battle you heard them all. She would have much rather sat by Loki. Who, for the most part, was silent at dinner. She noted that he was watching her for a while at dinner.

* * *

 

                  She sat in her room.  She was looking at herself in the mirror when a few of her sisters entered the room.  Namely her younger sisters, Syn and Var. They ran over to her. Sigyn started to remove the hair jewels and diadem from her hair.

                  “Sister you are so lucky,” Syn said.

                  “Why,” Sigyn asked.

                  “You got sit by Thor and Theoric they were both so dreamy sister” Var answered.

                  Sigyn shook her head and looked at both of their young beautiful faces. Both had blonde hair. She shook her head at them. They were too young to understand what Sigyn was feeling.

                  “There is more to men then their looks sister” Sigyn answered.

                  “Really, what?”Var and Syn asked together.

                  “You are too young to understand” Sigyn answered.

                  “You would rather be sitting by that creep Loki,” Var asked.

                  “Var that creep Loki as you called him is a prince. In fact, he is our prince. It’s only because of Odin that we have peace.  We swear allegiance to Odin and his family and to Asgard. You know that.” Sigyn reprimanded.

                  “Whatever Sigyn, Come on Syn let go,” Var said.

* * *

 

                  Once they left, Sigyn ran her hand to her face. She stood up and head to one place she could find peace.  She made to the center of the garden. She looked around to make sure no one was around. Then she started to practice her magic.  It was frowned upon to master magic even here.  But, Sigyn found it more useful than knowing how to use a sword or shoot a bow.  She was transferring rocks to flowers.

                  “You are quite good,” Loki smooth voice said.

                  Sigyn heart nearly stopped. She turned to face him. Her hair was now wild and untamed much like before.

                  “Thank you, my prince… I must be going”

                  “Don’t leave. It’s not every day that I met a woman who is well versed in magic as I”

                  Sigyn stopped walking away from him. She turned back with a wide-eyed look on her face.

                  “You practice magic”

                  “Yes,”

                  “Show me something”     

                  The rocks she was transfiguring quickly transformed into a large group of butterflies. That flew around Sigyn. He smiled at her as she giggled at his magic.  He flicked his wrist and the butterflies turned back into rocks. Sigyn walked closer to Loki. She went to place her hand on his chest.  She smiled at him.  She looked him up and down. He had grown into quite a handsome man. He seemed to more on his mind then Thor and Theoric had.

                  “You are much better than I”

                  Loki did not say anything.  He just looked at her for a moment as if he was debating what to do.

                  “Could you maybe teach me, my prince?”

                  “Call me Loki my lady”

                  “Only if you call me Sigyn”

                   They both looked at each other in the eye and smiled.


End file.
